


Lovebirds

by peachyblush



Series: requested drabbles/oneshots [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming out (ish), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, idk tbh, junnie doesn't like baek that much but who doesn't tbh, sorta making out???????, they have a love-hate relationship i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: It happened so suddenly despite the planning. Junmyeon is glad though.





	Lovebirds

Junmyeon’s always been affectionate with people. Despite his shyness, everyone around him are used to his caring touches, soft smiles, or anything which makes them feel lighter, less hypertensive. It took his group a long time to adjust – none of them were as touchy as he was – and longer to adjust to the limit Junmyeon’s put to it. 

He doesn’t go around leaning on anyone who’s near him like he used to, he still makes sure everyone’s health is fine, though.

“Hey, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon chuckles, letting Sehun lay his upper body on him, pinning him down onto the bed. “Tired?”

Sehun only makes a noise in response, and pushes his head into crook of Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon keeps his phone to the side, wraps his arm around Sehun’s waist, pressing a soft kiss on his hair. Junmyeon’s chest flutters as Sehun brings his hands up, tracing lines on Junmyeon’s arm, slowly reaching his cheeks, and cupping Junmyeon’s cheeks. They’ve been dating for two years, and yet small touches manage to leave tingles on him.

First year was tough, they barely had any time together, and Junmyeon’s habit of seeking physical comfort from everyone decreased to only Sehun. He was afraid of it before, but now, he just suppresses his overthinking and enjoys everything. Sehun doesn’t move, but his hand moves onto Junmyeon’s stomach, his lips pressing against the shoulder. Junmyeon hears shuffling behind the door, but he is a little distracted by Sehun’s lips slowly trailing up his neck.

“There’s someone outside,” Junmyeon mutters, “It’ll be nice if we stop.”

Sehun presses his lips against Junmyeon’s, and Junmyeon decides it’s been a secret long enough. He moves his hands into Sehun’s hair, feeling the bleached hair between his fingers. Junmyeon feels Sehun’s tongue against his lips, and also the door knob creaking. His mind is racing but Sehun’s body keeps him still, he wants to push Sehun down, pretend he was resting with his phone, but Sehun’s lips taste like apple and he wants that lip balm. He also notices the knob turn.

Sehun’s hand shifts on his shoulder, his grip is tight, clearly nervous. Sehun is stubborn, though, and they’ve been planning on telling everyone for months.

They don’t stop kissing even after an obvious click of the door, instead, Sehun brings his knees up to kneel, and with one last peck, he looks at the door.

All the seven of them are standing there, eyes a little wide, and clearly a little shocked. Junmyeon sits up, leaning against the dash board, he shrugs. He was expecting the worse, but Chanyeol is surprisingly silent, Minseok hasn’t walked out (he usually can’t handle these tense situations), and Yixing hasn’t yelled something in Chinese to distract everyone. That’s… better.

“Shit,”

Everyone looks at Kyungsoo, whose eyes is wider, and he’s staring at Sehun.

“It makes sense now.”

It makes Junmyeon chuckle, but he doesn’t ask what Kyungsoo is speaking of. He’d rather not. Not now, at least. Junmyeon’s first instinct is to look at Minseok. The elder is calm, but clearly tense, and he slowly leans against the wall, breathing slowly. His heart is beating ridiculously fast, sure, but he isn’t afraid of any up coming reaction. He’s gauged his bandmates enough to know they’ll be okay. But it’s like coming out to them all over again. Smooth, but heartbeat quickens every second.

“How long?” Baekhyun’s voice is a little excited, and he’s smiling. “I couldn’t even  _guess_ , hyung. How long?”

“Two years.”

Chanyeol gasps loudly. “I would’ve won the bet!”

“It’s too late, now, isn’t it?” Jongin grins, and walks near Sehun, “Thank God you can keep it low,” and pinches Sehun. “I would’ve been penniless. This isn’t a dream.”

Sehun winces, “You pinch yourself, not me!”

Everyone chuckles. The air is light, and Junmyeon looks at Yixing. Yixing looks a little disappointed. Junmyeon feels the guilt tug at his heart. “Yixing?”

“I thought we were best friends, too,” Yixing mumbles. He sounds like a kid, and even looks like one in over-sized sweatshirt. “You could’ve told me.”

Jongdae is quick to cling onto Yixing, pouting cutely, “I know right? We have each other, hyung, don’t worry.” Yixing chuckles and Jongdae winks at both of them. “You did a great job, though. Hyung, I need tips.”

“It’s dinner time,” Minseok says loudly. “I’m ordering takeouts.”

Everyone cheers and follow Minseok out of their room. That’s it. Everyone knows about him and Sehun. Junmyeon laughs when Sehun dives into a hug, breathing heavily, whispering something. Junmyeon loves his bandmates so much.

“COME OUT LOVEBIRDS!”

Okay, maybe Baekhyun a little less. But he does love them all. Especially Sehunnie.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just... sorry.


End file.
